<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Pact of Steel by Veni 𓁣 (TooDumbToDie)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29716137">The Pact of Steel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooDumbToDie/pseuds/Veni%20%F0%93%81%A3'>Veni 𓁣 (TooDumbToDie)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Centricide (Webseries)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Homophobia, M/M, Porn with minimal Plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:22:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,091</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29716137</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooDumbToDie/pseuds/Veni%20%F0%93%81%A3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"Sorry I- I- didn't mean it daddy I- I- mean Julius Evola" said the unwashed racist twink.</i><br/> </p><p>Fic is relatively self-explainable from the tags. I hope you 'enjoy' it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>White Identitarian | Nazi/Julius Evola</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Pact of Steel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Sorry I- I- didn't mean it daddy I- I- mean Julius Evola" said the unwashed racist twink.</p><p>"Stupido frocio just get on the bed."</p><p>
  <em> Stupid faggot </em>
</p><p>The other man eagerly complied, getting in what westerners called a doggy position with his pasty fingers sinking into the cheap motel sheets. He tried to stick his flat ass out in the most alluring way he could muster (so not at all) but Julius didn't care. He was horny and hard.</p><p> </p><p>The older Italian man (he was really old, like 70) really didn't know what to do with him or why the faggot was so eager to get fucked by him. He could have sworn that he had come to italy solely to get fucked. But if you close your eyes and you're topping, it's not gay. Plus he was unmarried and was going through a very very bad dry spell. Homosexuality was useless for his purposes apart from when those purposes were getting his dick wet. </p><p> </p><p>But it didn't matter since he buried his dick in the twink's ass without too much hesitation. It clearly hurt but the faggot probably didn't get laid enough to care, and neither did he. Always occupied by his work and travels to India which left no time to bang Aryan hoes.</p><p>The faggot couldn’t help but let out low whines, sighs, and sobbing cries but neither of them cared. After all, there's nothing quite like the cocktail of pleasure and pain. Or just not simply giving a fuck about the other person’s comfort or pleasure. It was just like having sex with a woman in that way. </p><p>But the worst thing about all of it was that he sounded like a man, it was very clearly gay but Julius was too busy digging his finger's into the twinks boney hips so he couldn't hold his hands over his ears.</p><p> </p><p>"Ughhhh cum in my white boypussy."</p><p>The cacophony of disgusting wretched moans with occasional cursing in German increased as Julius quickened his pace, his thrusts becoming more ragged and uneven as he tried to finish. Luckily he had managed to </p><p>"Fill me with your Italian (black) but somehow still Aryan seed." moaned the Nazi and that just made Julius feel sick.</p><p>Sick that someone could denigrate themselves to this position but he kept going and even more sick at the possibility that this pansy could be using him to engage in his interracial fetish. Somehow interracial fetishes among fascists weren’t uncommon in some corners of the internet but the insulting part was that he was actually Italian instead of black. He was aware that this sounded insane to any normal person but they were fascists and most fascists tend to be unhinged. </p><p> </p><p>Luckily it was all over very fast, neither of them very good in bed. In a way, they were almost perfect for each other. "Patetico finocchio" he groaned as he came, spilling into the twinks ass.</p><p>
  <em> Pathetic faggot </em>
</p><p>Was he talking about himself or the personification of Nazism who never really liked him really truly? Fascism was always spiritual and the dumb faggot would never really get that. It was all race and genetic tests instead of the spiritual link with one's mind. But of course, the Aryans had a better soul link. Stupid german faggot. </p><p> </p><p>He quickly pulled out, cleaning himself up, and tucking his dick back into his trousers while the sweaty faggot just collapsed into now dirty sheets.</p><p> </p><p>He started walking towards the motel door and just before he pressed down on the door handle, the faggot groaned.</p><p>“Evola, please help me.”</p><p>Evola ignored him, not even going to get him a glass of water. After he closed the door, standing in the hallway, he could hear small muffled sobs coming from inside their motel room. He just shrugged. Degenerate faggot. He deserved it.</p><p> </p><p>And with that, he made a beeline for the motel room's door, quickly almost skipping down the stairs, through the foyer, and out into some Italian street. It was beautiful outside, the sun greeting him with a kiss the moment he crossed the motel’s threshold. The summer of 1974, Rome.</p><p> </p><p>His back hurt, there was a discomfort in the centre of his chest, and he felt very tired. But either way, he quasi-sunned himself like a cat, sticking his hands in his pocket while setting off to the nearest stazione della metropolitana, a metro station.</p><p>He felt the pain in his chest progressively get worst, forcing him to rest at the nearest park bench. Fat pigeon's clucked around his feet as he felt his breath shorten and his chest contract even more. He clutched at it as a car drove by, stirring up the crowd of pigeons. He could hardly watch them fly away as he felt his life flash before his eyes.</p><p>His pathetic fascistic work, rightfully unfinished but he didn't have the self-awareness to recognise that. I mean he was the 'superfascista', the super fascist. Above and beyond the rest of those mortals but no yoga could save him as the last slivers of life left his body. His head lolling as if he had simply fallen asleep. And the pedestrians and mopeds just ignored him, passing him and attending to their own business. Rome was very busy and after all, it was just an il nonno, a grandfather, asleep on a bench. It was strangely peaceful.</p><p> </p><p>All while Nazi, completely unaware of what had just happened, frantically showered and scrubbing himself so he wouldn't miss his guided tour of some Italian site where he would metaphorically jerk off the sculptures of buff men from some past empire. The cum was easily washed off and out. </p><p>He wasn't religious but it was like he had been tainted like he had sinned and he had to repent. He had done something very awful and disgusting. Sure he did it for Evola but the post-nut regret was kicking in really hard. He was extremely ashamed of himself, he had acted like a decadent slut and that will be his downfall. This would haunt him for the rest of his life. Whenever he would talk to his friends who only barely tolerated him, what he had done would linger in the back of his mind, a dark secret he couldn’t share and caused him nothing but pain. </p><p>The tears started to well up but he sucked it up like the big baby he is. Because the only thing worse than a man crying is a man crying in the Colosseum.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have two days left before the school year starts again. I did nothing all summer. So I'm making the most of those two days by doing nothing at all. I hope this turned out alright since I legit forgot how sex worked while writing this but c'est la vie.</p><p>Also, I know Jreg isn't a twink, he's a twunk but Nazi is a twink.</p><p>Anyway find me on <a href="https://anarchocopium.carrd.co/">Twitter</a> if you so desire</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>